deadtorightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch
Patch is an assassin and one of the bosses of Dead to Rights. Biography Patch's past is unknown but he eventually became a top assassin and one of the leaders of Mayhem Inc., an assassins' guild in Grant City. Eve Adams describes Patch as "real expensive and real hard to find" and states that he sees himself as "some kind of designer killer." Patch is seemingly contacted through Gofer who brokers jobs for both Patch and Marvin Silt. After the murder of Frank Slate, Captain Dick Hennessey hired Patch to murder Augie Blatz and frame Jack Slate for the murder in order to stop Jack's investigation into Frank's murder which Hennessey had committed. As Jack made his way through Chinatown, chasing Blatz, Patch lay in wait for Blatz in his apartment, ambushed him when he reached it and tied Blatz to a chair. After Jack killed all of Blatz's goons and entered the apartment, Patch took advantage of his moment of surprise at seeing Blatz tied up to shoot Jack along the side of the head, injuring and stunning him but not killing him as Hennessey felt that "killing cops is bad business." After injuring Jack, Patch took his gun and shot Blatz in the head, killing him. He then framed Jack for the murder of Blatz and told him that "Augie Blatz did not kill your father" before Jack passed out. Jack was then arrested by Hennessy, successfully framed for Blatz's murder and sentenced to death. Seven months later, Jack breaks out of prison on the day of his execution and goes looking for answers. He is able to identify Patch with the help of Eve Adams but does not chase after him right away, instead visiting his parents graves in the cemetery. After learning that Mayhem Inc. is going after an open hit on Gloria Exner, Jack and Eve go to the stadium, take out many Mayhem Inc. assassins and disarm their bombs. As Eve goes to meet Jack on the roof, Patch sneaks up behind her and stabs Eve in the back, killing her. Patch then gives Jack a mocking wave before taking off. Jack pursues Patch in his hijacked news helicopter, killing Patch's goons in the parking lot before chasing Patch through a sewer. Jack disables Patch's two escort vehicles before engaging Patch himself in his limo. Using an M60, Jack rakes Patch's limo with fire while shooting down the rockets Patch fires at him. Finally, Jack's fire causes the limo to crash, killing Patch. After landing the helicopter, Jack discovers Patch's body and is upset as he planned to end it with "a brutal interrogation and him spilling the beans about who killed my father and hired him to set me up." With Patch dead, Jack takes his pager and goes after his last lead: Gloria Exner, the person who hired Frank before his murder. After Jack rescues Gloria, he gets a page from Gofer on Patch's pager. Finding Gofer at the docks and hoping he has answers, Jack tells him that Patch is "busy getting embalmed" when asked where Patch is. Upon learning that Patch is dead, Gofer flees through the docks chased by Jack. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses